The primary objective of the research and development project is the generation of a very low cost electrophysiology system for evoked response studies. In addition a computer command language will be developed for controlling the multi processor distributed processing system that will be hardware compatible with the IBM-PC and its compatible personal computer systems. A novel method will be incorporated for the reduction of 60 hertz noise that will not affect 60 hertz waveforms that are evoked as a result of the stimulus. A prototype hardware-software package will be developed to allow all of the common visual and neurological tests including somatosensory evoked responses. A variety of stimulus modes will be provided including single pulse, pulse trains, TV pattern stimulation for visual testing and control of LED arrays. The inherent design of the system will not limit the system to use with the IBM-PC's but will allow operation with any computer system that has standard serial communications capabilities. High speed, high resolution graphics capabilities are provided for as optional accessory add on components at a later date.